1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to electromagnetically actuated fluid pumps actuated by a blocking oscillator, and in particular to a portable fluid transfer pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The requirement for transferring fluid from one place to another at home as well as at remote locations such as a camp site, on a boat, a farmer in the field, and even in industrial facilities has been a common problem. Often it is inconvenient to dump or bail the fluid from one container to another and a small portable electrical pump could do the job more efficiently and expediently. Many of these applications are not sufficiently repetitive to justify the costs of building a pump into one or the other device to perform this function. Therefore, a small portable electrical fluid pump would find wide use for a variety of applications. However, to be useful, the pump must be sufficiently small so that it can be transported and stored with ease and readily be connected to a convenient source of electrical power. One convenient source of electrical power that is readily available, even at remote locations, is a battery such as that of an automobile, truck, tractor, recreational vehicle, off road vehicles, boat and even an aircraft. These vehicles normally have a cigarette lighter or other outlet which provides convenient access to the vehicle's source of electrical power. An electromechanical fluid pump having an electrical connector which could be plugged into the cigarette lighter or any other convenient electrical power outlet of a vehicle would fill many existing needs.
The portable fluid pump disclosed herein is of the type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat No. 3,629,674 (December, 1971) and by H. P. Wertheimer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,616 (May, 1968) which contains an improved, more reliable blocking oscillator and includes a cable, having an electrical connector receivable in a convenient electrical DC outlet of a vehicle.